Fairy Tales
by Phoenix089
Summary: Being a part of Fairy Tail was always going to be an adventure, and this is a collection of prompt inspired drabbles exploring those adventures. Content and ratings will vary, but the main ships will be NatsuxLucy, and GajeelxLevy. Basically, just a huge fluff-fest inside
1. Gajevy: First Mission

A request by the lovely Rboz: Gajevy. First mission together, lots of tension. ... I can only hope I delivered (ノ≧ ω≦ \)

Setting is after Fantasia, before Edolas.

* * *

**Gajevy: First Mission**

Cocking her head uncertainly, Levy surveyed the job board and tapped a finger against her lip thoughtfully. She needed a job to do, and, since Jet and Droy had both caught a cold, she needed to find one that she could do alone.

Eyes lingered over a pet retrieval, then slipped to a bandit subjugation, before moving on to a babysitting one with a grimace. There just wasn't anything that was jumping out at her, but she had to pay rent soon, so she had to find _something._

Sighing, Levy called out, "Mira-chan, don't you have a translation request or something _interesting_ I could do?"

Mirajane frowned thoughtfully as she paused in polishing the glass she had in hand. "There is one…" she said slowly, and Levy's eyes instantly lit up. Translation missions weren't particularly common, but the pay was usually good. "But," Mira continued, an uncertain knot to her eyebrows, "It's through hostile territory, and with Jet and Droy ill… I just don't think you should go alone."

"So, don't send her alone," a voice grunted, and Levy flinched at the sudden interjection.

She hadn't realised Gajeel was nearby, and though his presence didn't unsettle her as much after the Fantasia festival – She no longer felt the overwhelming need to hide the second he walked into the guild, after all – the sight of him still made her heart pound uncomfortably in her chest, and it bothered her that she couldn't figure out why. She didn't think she was afraid anymore, but if it wasn't fear … Then, why?

Obviously sensing Levy's discomfort, Mirajane frowned at Gajeel as he stood there, arms crossed over his chest and looking just as severe as ever.

"I'm … Not sure that's a good idea," the ex S-class mage said slowly, and Gajeel's lip curled at the words.

"Well, good thing what you think doesn't exactly matter," the Iron Dragon slayer snarled, and pulled the job sheet from Mirajane's hands. "Psh, _that's_ what you call hostile territory?" he added before whirling around and making his way out of the guild, apparently oblivious to the cautious glares people shot him as he went.

Levy remained where she was, shoulders hunched in and biting her lip as she looked down at the floorboards of the guild uncertainly – A mission with Gajeel? Droy and Jet would panic as soon as they found out, of that she was sure. But… It was a translation mission. It'd be interesting.

And then she looked up with surprise as a shout echoed through the guild hall, "Oi shrimp, you coming or what?"

Gajeel stood in the door way, a hand on his hip and an irritated scowl on his face. As Levy turned to face him though, the piercings of his eyebrows rose expectantly, and Levy's heart thudded unexpectedly at the expression. Then, before she'd even realised where her feet were taking her, Levy was making her way to the door too.

"Who are you calling shrimp?" she muttered as she drew closer, her mouth pulling into a displeased pout as she made a point to ignore the wary glances people gave her, and the cautious whispers that followed her.

Gajeel simply smirked at her, chuckled his trademark "Gihii," as Levy allowed the guild door to swing shut behind her.


	2. Nalu: Warmth

A self indulgent little drabble, because I just _love_ the idea of Lucy in Natsu's scarf. And I couldn't pass up the opportunity to create a "then and now" parallel.

* * *

**Nalu: Warmth**

Shivering, Lucy couldn't help the sense of déjà vu that she had as she clutched at her arms and tried to ignore the chattering of her teeth.

When she'd agreed to go with Natsu to a mission on the northern borders, she hadn't anticipated the weather – It was in the middle of summer after all. But, the second she stepped off the train, she instantly wished she'd thought to bring a pair of jeans and coat with her. It reminded her of that time they'd gone to Mt. Hakobe to rescue Macau, a feeling that simply intensified as Natsu looked at her, sighed, and muttered, "It's cos you're wearing so little."

Lucy looked at him in his open, sleeveless shirt and light pants, and couldn't stop herself from grinning as she retorted "It's the same for you," without the slightest amount of heat to the words.

The fire dragon slayer cocked his head at the response, his brows knitting together as he frowned, and Lucy could practically _hear_ his thought of 'This seems familiar.' His eyes lit up with realisation just as Happy giggled, "Like on Mt. Hakobe."

Lucy's fond smile faded away as another shiver overtook her body, and she clutched at her arms tighter as she gritted her teeth in an attempt to stop their chattering. "L-Let's find a sh-sh-shop," she said, eyes already searching the street for something that even remotely resembled a clothing store.

She barely managed to take a step though, before oatmeal flashed before her eyes, and she only just managed to stop the surprised shriek that bubbled up her throat at the sight. Then, a warm, comforting weight settled around her neck, and Lucy glanced down uncertainly just as the tail end of a scarf was flicked over to the front of her shoulder.

With wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Lucy looked over at Natsu. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his pants, and the scar on his neck was made all the more obvious from the way that he'd tilted his head in an attempt to avoid Lucy's eye.

"It's not clean," he told her, and Lucy's mouth quirked into a smile at the definite pink hue on his cheeks, "but it'll do until you can find something warmer."

As they wandered along the street, oblivious to the clothing shops they passed, both of the mages ignored the way that Happy was looking up at Natsu as if he'd grown a pair of dragon wings, just as Lucy made a point not to notice the way that Natsu was walking closer to her than usual. From the way that the air around her suddenly grew a lot warmer though, it was difficult _not_ to be aware that he was.


	3. NaLu: Home

**Spoilers for Chapter 340**. Pointless fluff in which Natsu can't last a day being back at Magnolia before breaking into Lucy's.

* * *

**Nalu: Home**

Hours had passed since the impromptu celebration the town had broken into after the unveiling of Fairy Tail's restored guild, and Lucy was finally able to fall back onto her bed and actually soak up the fact that she was _home_. That she was here, in her own room, surrounded by her own possessions, with her body warm and comfortable after the long bath she'd just had, and there was no threat of ten thousand dragons hanging over her head, or games to train for, or even a job that she needed to wake up early to go to. She was simply home, and, for the first time in a long time, she was able to actually _enjoy_ that.

But, if that was the case, why, then, did she find herself staring up at the ceiling, her lips pulled into a dissatisfied frown, as if something were _missing_? Rolling her head, she looked over at the fridge, and her frown increased as she did so.

Out of habit, she'd checked it the second she'd walked in the door. It had been strange to see it was well stocked. Just as it had been unsettling to open her door and not find her kitchen table covered in mess.

Shaking her head, Lucy told herself that she was just being silly, that it simply felt weird to not be stressed about something after the constant stress she'd been under for the last few months. That was all it was. Her mind was just looking for something to be concerned about, because it wasn't used to not being concerned. And, really, she needed to take more holidays if it was strange to not _be_ stressed over something.

Even as Lucy pulled a novel off her shelf with the intention of curling up in her armchair and losing herself for a few hours, she wasn't sure she quite believed herself.

Not even half an hour later, Lucy had snapped the book shut again with a groan and a pout. It was no good, she still couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right, and it was distracting her from the story, making it impossible to get lost in it even though it was one of her favourites.

For a moment, Lucy considered going to the guild, it was still pretty early after all, barely past moonrise – but then she remembered the ruckus she'd left behind, the party that hadn't looked like it had been going to wind up anytime soon, and she shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by all those people again. All wanting to talk to her about the battles she'd been in – Both of which she'd lost.

Sighing, Lucy pulled her hair out of the pony tail she'd pulled it up into, and, though she didn't feel nearly tired enough to actually sleep, crawled into bed, hoping the warmth would be enough to lull her into unconsciousness.

After ten minutes, though her eyes were clenched shut, her mind was as active as ever, stubbornly flashing images of fire, destruction, claws and teeth despite the way that Lucy tried to force it to think of something, _anything_ else.

Because of that, when a sudden heat washed over her, Lucy instinctually scrambled away and reached for her keys, panting as she turned to face her scaly foe. It took her a few seconds more before she finally realised that she wasn't in Crocas anymore, that she was in her room at Magnolia, and it hadn't been a dragon bearing down on her, spewing fire as it went. It had just been the warmth of a dragon slayer sneaking into her bed in the dead of night – And when had she fallen asleep?

Bringing a trembling hand up to wipe at her sweaty forehead, Lucy breathed, "Na… Natsu…" She wasn't quite sure whether she ought to be relieved Natsu hadn't lasted a whole day before breaking into her room, or annoyed.

As he slipped from the bed with a concerned look on his face, before silently wrapping his arms around her though, Lucy couldn't stop herself from clutching at his back, the warmth of his presence as comforting as the sturdy arms that were embracing her. In other circumstances, she might have questioned why he wasn't wearing a shirt, or worried about what the hug would look like to anyone looking in, but, in that moment, she was just glad he was there.

Once she'd calmed down enough that her breathing had returned to normal, though she still found herself hesitant to withdraw her arms from where they'd wound themselves around Natsu - A feeling she could only assume was mutual, since the hold he had around her shoulders was still just as tight – Lucy softly asked, "Why are you here Natsu?"

The boy hesitated for a moment, then, just as quietly, he told her, "It just didn't feel right at home," and, the words reminded Lucy of the uneasiness she'd felt earlier that day.

_Ah,_ Lucy thought as she allowed her head to come to rest against Natsu's chest, _So that's what it was_, and she would have to deal with the implications of that in the morning, just as she would have to scold him for breaking into her room in the middle of the night. But, right then, she felt warm, and safe, and _home_, and maybe that was what was important after the last couple of weeks.


	4. Gajevy: Rage

After finishing a book that made me rage, this was my therapy of choice... Mainly because I had the sudden mental image of Levy reacting the way I _wanted_ to while reading what turned out to be an awful book, and I just had to write a really quick something (to sort through my own feels of rage I suppose XD)

* * *

**Gajevy: Rage**

Snapping out of their dozes at the sudden crash, both Gajeel and Patherlily jumped up to their feet, their eyes wide, and nostril's flaring as they sought out the threat - Was it an attack by bandits? A dark guild? Or -

Both cat and Dragon Slayer looked at the book that fell to the floor with a muffled thump, then their eyes slid over to where Levy had perchced herself hours earlier. Her blue brows were pulled together, and her cheeks were flushed with anger as she scowled down at the book she'd, presumably, just thrown against the wall.

Neither Gajeel nor Lily quite knew how to respond to the expression, but, after a moment of uncertain silence, on Gajeel and Lily's part, and infuriated glaring from Levy, Lily cleared his throat and asked,

"Levy? What is it?"

The partners flinched as she fixed her glare on them instead, and then, without needing any further provocation, Levy's hands began to move animatedly as she snarled,

"It's become absolute drivel! The characters are making ridiculous decisions! Even if it's a book, people simply would _not_ react that way! And then, the "hero" of the story goes and does something that just makes you absolutely hate him! Getting mad at the girl you're meant to want to get with him, just because she's not behaving like some damsel in distress? It makes me so mad! And -" she trailed off, and blinked with confusion at the look that Gajeel was giving her. Her blush changed from one of anger, to one of embarassment as her mouth tugged into a mild frown as she muttered, "Wh-What?"

With a chuckle, Gajeel slumped back on the couch and threw "Nothing", over his shoulder, as Lily rolled his eyes and padded over to the kitchen, anticipating the interaction that would follow.

Just as Levy began to whine out a "Gajeel!", the Iron Dragon slayer cocked his head to smirk at her and added, "It's cute when you're mad," and if Levy had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to the red that her face turned from that comment.


	5. NaLu: Buried But Never Forgotten

**Inspired by the events of Chapter 345, so semi-spoilers for that. **He can bury the memory as deep as he likes, but when Lucy's attacked while Natsu's trapped in the form of a child, it brings him right back to that day with alarming clarity. And there are some experiences that simply aren't meant to be repeated.

... Honestly, I just wanted to write some Natsu completely flipping out because Lucy's in danger. You can _not_ tell me he isn't gonna have issues about Lucy being in danger after what happened with the Dragon Festival.

* * *

**NaLu: Buried But Never Forgotten**

Onyx eyes widened with horror, and his mouth trembled out the two syllables of her name as she began to fall. Not for the first time that day, Natsu cursed the childlike body he'd been confined to – Fumbling hands that didn't understand where they were meant to hit, or the flames they were supposed to wield, and awkward legs that gave out beneath him each time he tried to run.

As the dust began to settle and Lucy didn't stir though, the fact that he was in the body of a younger self was driven far from his mind. Lucy's blonde hair was falling across her alarmingly pallid face, shadowing her eyes, and the sight made Natsu feel as if somebody had cut off his air supply.

Suddenly, he was standing in the crumbling pathways under a palace, watching as another blonde fall to the floor. A floor she'd never rise from again, and the thought of it happening again, the very _idea_ of losing this Lucy too…

Natsu couldn't hear the shouts of "Lucy! Get up! Lucy!" that were being torn up his throat, neither could he hear the amused laughter from their masked enemy. The only thing he was aware of in that moment was the blood pounding in his ears, and that the that enemy was now standing next to Lucy's still motionless body, looking over at him with vindictive pleasure in his eyes.

The world seemed to slow as Natsu's eyes widened further, watching as the enemy raised a foot to dangle precariously over where Lucy lay, a barely visible eyebrow cocking challengingly. The Fire Dragon Slayer didn't hear the taunt that had just been thrown his way, he just knew he was shifting his clumsy childlike feet as he willed fire to well up in his heels.

"Don't touch her," he snarled at the masked man. The laughter the enemy replied with reverberated mockingly in Natsu's ears, and even though his body was trembling in a way he didn't care to notice, Natsu pushed fire out from the bottom of his feet, sending him hurtling through the air towards the masked man as he roared, "Don't_ fucking touch her!" _before barrelling head first into the masked enemy, sending him flying towards the building's nearby.

Then, before he'd made the conscious decision to do so, Natsu was chasing after the enemy, feet no longer clumsy and awkward, but determined and powerful, and driving him to where he could smell the man. With the image of Lucy's lifeless body lingering behind his eyes, Natsu moved on instinct alone as he dodged the man's counter attack, only to drive a flame swallowed fist into his stomach, and quickly followed that up by a kick to the underside of his chin, sending him flying into the nearby walls once more.

Or, he would have flown into them, had Natsu not caught him by the ankle and thrown him to the ground at his feet instead. Eyes still wide, and with the thundering of his blood in his ears, Natsu didn't even realise he had pinned the masked man there, and had started repeatedly punching the now exposed face.

He was so caught up in his single-minded determination to stop this enemy that wanted to hurt his Lucy, that Natsu didn't hear the increasingly frenzied calls of his name. Neither did he hear another's approach, until a hand settled on his shoulder just as he went to punch the masked man again, and Natsu almost changed the trajectory of his attack, until the sound of their voice made him freeze.

"Natsu! Natsu, it's alright!" Lucy gasped, and, breathing heavily, Natsu's world gradually expanded to more than the man pinned to the ground beneath him.

Natsu was momentarily taken aback to see the sorry state the man was in – He'd been knocked unconscious and his lip was split, his nose looked like it was broken and was, understandably enough, bleeding, and then there were the several bruises that had already starting to form on his cheeks and eye. Although he frowned at the unexpected amount of damage on the man, Natsu's attention was drawn by the hand gripping his shoulder. And, as he followed the arm it belonged to, only to find Lucy standing there, dirty and slightly bruised, but breathing and _alive_, suddenly the man at his feet just didn't seem to matter.

"Lucy," Natsu breathed, an unexpected quaver to his voice as he rose, and it wasn't until he had to look down to meet Lucy's eyes that he realised he'd returned to his regular form at some point.

The fact that he had hardly seemed to matter though as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's back, pulling her tight against him as his nose buried in the crook of her neck, drawing in shuddering, shaking breaths, and swallowing her scent as he did so. _Alive. Fine. _Alive, his mind was repeating, and the thoughts made him squeeze Lucy just that little bit tighter.

He could sense they were going to talk about what had just happened later, but, in that moment, Lucy was thankfully silent as she tentatively wound one arm around Natsu's waist, as the other rose to thread into his hair comfortingly. And, if her shoulder was a little damp as Natsu gathered himself enough to pull back some time later, Lucy didn't mention it, even though Natsu could smell the salt that was there.


	6. Gajevy: Like A Dream

Fluffy little drabble about the morning after Gajeel and Levy get married, inspired by a prompt sent to me by Forevertableflip

Also! I just want to say a big thankyou to everyone for the reviews and follows on this. I'm really glad you're enjoying these little waffly-drabbles of mine =D

* * *

**Gajevy: Like A Dream**

When the sunlight decided to wake him by peeking it's unwelcome light under the curtain, Gajeel's first reaction was to grumble under his breath, and throw an arm up over his eyes, hoping to steal an hour or two more of rest. It was only once he'd become comfortable again, that Gajeel's mind consciously noted the gentle breathing that was coming from beside him, closely followed by the scent.

Slowly, red eyes opened and – After sparing a moment to glare at the light that had interrupted his rest – looked to the other side of the bed. Levy's knees were pulled in to her chest, making her seem even smaller than she already was, and her blue hair was splayed on the pillow behind her. A book was lying open by her side, and Gajeel wasn't sure whether he wanted to roll his eyes, or chuckle at that.

But then, she shifted and, though the sheet slipped to reveal her bare back, Gajeel's eyes were drawn to the hand that she'd brought up to clutch at her arm, to the thin, golden band that was wrapped around her finger.

It was such a simple thing really, but, suddenly, the Dragon Slayer felt as if there was a wad of iron stuck in his throat, and an involuntary smile found its way to his mouth.

Years ago, if anybody had told him he'd willingly join _Fairy Tail_, that he would end up _falling_ for one of it's members, and eventually ask her to _bind_ herself to him, that he would choose to have the _Salamander _as his best man… They probably wouldn't have walked away, since the Gajeel of then would have pummelled anyone who even dared to try and talk to him.

And yet, somehow, inexplicably, that was exactly what _had_ happened, and, even with Levy – Fucking hell. His _Wife_. _That_ was going to take some getting used to – asleep beside him, Gajeel just couldn't fathom how this could _possibly_ be his reality.

Amongst all that he'd done, everyone he'd hurt, all the mistakes he made along the way … How was it that this shrimp had managed to slip through all the barriers he'd made to keep people the hell _away_, how was it that she'd found a place so deep in his heart that he couldn't bear to even begin to imagine life without her?

They were the same thoughts that had been running through his mind for the last twenty four hours – How. Why. What? – But, slowly, he was starting to realise, the answer didn't _really_ matter, because, no matter how illogical it seemed, the fact was Levy had said yes – Yes, to letting him love her. Yes, to loving him in return. And yes, to being his … For as long as they both lived.

Suddenly, Gajeel was glad that Lily had decided to stay with Happy for the night. The Exceed would have surely mocked him for the sappy expression he could feel his face had softened into. _He_ wanted to scoff at himself.

Instead, he shifted to his side so he could brush the hair away from the back of Levy's neck, and ducked down so he could press a kiss to her guild mark. He froze at the soft giggle that Levy gave the second his lips met her skin though, and frowned as she turned around, her brown eyes bright with amusement as she looked up at him.

"You were meant to be asleep," Gajeel muttered, scowling as he made a point to ignore the warmth he could feel spreading across his cheeks.

"As are you," Levy pointed out, her arm draping over Gajeel's waist, as she shimmied closer and buried her head in his chest. "So, go back to sleep," she breathed, her breath already evening out as she slipped back into semi-consciousness. And then, Gajeel felt her lips curl into a smile as her hand pressed into his back for a moment as she added, "Husband," and he wasn't able to stop himself from grinning at that – At the way that Levy's tongue curled around the word, almost as if she were savouring the feel of it in her mouth.

So, with his back resolutely turned to the window and the rising sun behind it, Gajeel hummed with agreement, and brought a hand up to twine into the hair at the nape of Levy's neck, as he allowed his eyes to drift shut once more. Just before he lost consciousness though, it occurred to him that, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the only one who was having trouble accepting that this was _actually_ happening. It was a thought that had him tightening the hold he had on Levy as he joined her in dreams.


	7. Gajevy: Temptation

Another prompt inspired one, this time courtesy of Alibababaa. Levy stumbles upon Gajeel's book of songs, and just can't stop herself from taking a peek. Warnings for implied intimacy.

Thankyou, again, for all the reviews and favourites guys! I appreciate it more than I can say /showers you all with sparkles

* * *

Stretching her arms up above her head, Levy was starting to realise, no matter how hard she tried, there was simply no way she was going to be able to focus on the book in her hands. There was too much temptation surrounding her – She was _dying_ to go investigate the, surprisingly well stocked, bookshelf that was opposite the couch she was nestled into. The random little knick-knacks around the room were calling out to her, arousing her curiosity. And then there was the guitar that was tucked away in one corner of the room…

Heaving a sigh, Levy forced herself to look away from the instrument, and her eyes found the assortment of screws, spanners, and bars that were strewn across the kitchen bench top. Looking at that pile, anyone would wonder if the kitchen had even seen regular food before, and, considering the way that Gajeel had left around twenty minutes ago, grumbling, _Gonna have to get actual food for the Shrimp, _Levy thought that it was likely it hadn't.

Even that sparked her curiosity though, because, Lily lived here too. And, since Lily didn't seem to share Happy's love of fish, Levy had always assumed that Gajeel bought food for the exceed. The blue haired girl couldn't help but snort, and then break into peals of laughter at the sudden mental image she had of Gajeel coming home with cans of cat food. She wondered if that happened the first time after Lily arrived, whether Lily then gave him a disgusted look before going to find food for himself.

In her fit of laughter, Levy's flailing foot caught the pillow at the end of the couch, and her giggles died down as she realised there was the corner of a book poking out from beneath it. Cocking a curious eyebrow, Levy snagged the book out, and pulled it towards her. It wasn't until the book was actually in her hand, that Levy realised it was a journal, and she bit her lip at the realisation.

She _knew_ she ought to just slip the tattered journal back under the pillow, pretend she hadn't even noticed it. But, now that it was in her hands, Levy just couldn't bring herself to put it back. After sitting in a room filled with so _much_ she wanted to go investigate, and forcing herself to _not_, Levy's control was already being tested, and, a _journal_ … Well, it was just too much of a temptation to ignore.

Which was why she couldn't stop herself from opening it to a random page, cringing as she did so, half expecting Gajeel to kick the door down, and proceed to scold her for sticking her nose in places she oughtn't be. But, curiosity outweighed her concern as she began to read the page she'd turned to, chewing her lip guiltily as she did so.

Her eyes widened a moment later as she realised it wasn't just some random notebook she'd found, it was Gajeel's _song_ book, and, somehow, that made the fact that she was reading it even worse. And yet, she just couldn't bring herself to stop as she began again, humming out an experimental tone she thought _might_ go with the words.

The further Levy got into the song, though, the more she realised that the cheerful tune she'd put to the words didn't match at _all_. Her humming faded away as her eyes skimmed through the rest of the song, and Levy brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she realised what, exactly the song was about. She suddenly wished she'd listened to her earlier instinct to put the journal back where she'd found it.

It was a song about Metalicana. And, though Levy had no way of knowing when Gajeel had penned the song exactly, the very _idea_ that the Gajeel she knew had ever felt such … Loneliness, and longing, even as he hoped his father was well, wherever he was… It just made her heart ache, and Levy blinked back the sudden tears that were in her eyes.

Only to give a shrill squeak of surprise at the heavy sigh that came from behind her, close enough that the exhalation made the hair at her ear flutter. Gajeel was obviously back – Levy hadn't even heard the door open – and she still had the song book in her hands.

"Of all the ones for you to turn to…" the Dragon Slayer huffed, and Levy flushed with guilt at the words.

"Gajeel, I -" she began, trying to force the words past the lump in her throat as he took the notebook from her hands. However she was going to try to explain herself though, it was lost to surprise as the book was pressed back in her hands, and wide brown eyes looked up at Gajeel uncertainly.

He wasn't meeting her eye, cradling his face in one hand as he looked over at the wall instead, his mouth pulled into a sullen scowl. But it was the subtle blush spreading across his cheeks that caught Levy's interest, and she looked back down at the journal curiously.

She barely even needed to read past the first two lines to understand what this song was about – Or, more specifically, _who_, it was about, and a warmth spread through her at the realisation. Closely followed by an overwhelming need to kiss Gajeel, and assure him that the sentiment of the song is most _definitely _returned – Assure him that he _never_ needed to feel the way he obviously had when he wrote that first song again.

Setting the book aside, Levy shifted so that she was kneeling on the couch, facing Gajeel as he looked from the notebook, up to her. From the guarded look to his eye, as if he were expecting a negative reaction, Levy had to wonder if he'd ever willingly shown someone something in that book before. It was a thought that gave her courage as she brought her hands up to twine behind his neck, leaning forward so she could press their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked without permission," Levy said softly.

"It's not … I don't really care 'bout that," Gajeel muttered, and Levy smiled at the feel of his hands twisting into the material at her sides. "You know everything anyway."

Levy was just about to mention how _that_ wasn't true, how there was still so _much_ she wanted to know, so much that she _didn't_ know yet, when Gajeel's grip in the shirt tightened, and Levy couldn't stop herself from smirking just a little at the feel, anticipating the question on Gajeel's tongue.

"Isn't … Isn't this mine?" he asked, a slight growl to his voice.

"Are you going to take it back if it is?" Levy responded, only to grimace. The words had sounded much … Flirtier in her mind. They'd just sounded awkward when spoken aloud though.

Or at least, that was what Levy thought until Gajeel made a noise in the back of his throat. Then, he tilted his head so that he could press his lips to hers, and Levy found that she was completely unable to think of anything other than the Dragon Slayer stealing her breath for the next couple of hours.


End file.
